disneycomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse is a Disney comics character. The Walt Disney Company's own commentary on Mickey is that he "is a clean-living, fun-loving, 'nice-guy.' He is a hard worker who puts his "all" into anything he attempts. Intelligent, quick-witted, and a true optimist. Mickey is contemporary at all times. He is the kind of guy who can make things happen! He's the best! He's everyone's favorite kind of guy." As the pre-eminent of the Fab 5, Mickey has played many roles, such as fireman, mystery-sleuth, clock-cleaner and genuine hero. His kidlove is Minnie Mouse whom he's been courting "on screen" since 1899. On screen his faithful companions consisted of his dog, Pluto, and his buddies Goofy and Donald Duck. In comics, he is usually accompanied by Horace Horsecollar, Goofy, Eega Beeva, and his tough pal, Butch. Mickey and his pals are often menaced by the nefarious villian Pete and his compatriots. Like Donald, Mickey acted as a father-figure to his twin rambunctious nephews, Morty & Ferdie. Among his other relatives are his Aunt Agatha and his cousin Madeline Mouse. Mickey has tried his hand, at least twice, at the business of a superhero. Like Super Goof and Super Donald (a.k.a. Super Duck), Mickey had genuine superpowers. In a three-part tale called "The Red Wasp Mystery" (WDC&S #317 -319) a local human superhero called the "Red Wasp" mysteriously disappeared, so Mickey, determined to solve the mystery, donned one of the Wasp's spare costumes, jet pack and utility belt. Upon defeating two of his regular nemeses, Dangerous Dan McBoo & Idgit the Midgit, he located and rescued the real Wasp. More recently, in "Plastic Mickey" (Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 608) Mickey was exposed to an experimental formula which temporarily made his body elastic and malleable. Emulating a comicbook hero called "Plastic Sam" (a take on DC's "Plastic Man") by using these new found abilities he was able to defeat the villainous Red Bat and his criminal partner, the Rubberizer. Appearances Other Comic Appearances * Walt Disney Comics Digest 47 - "Who Dwells There?", "Hot-shot Sheriff" * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 264 - "The Treasure of El Dorado" * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 265 - "Goofy's Big Moment", "The Treasure of El Dorado" * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 266 - "Frosty Fun", "The Treasure of El Dorado" * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 267 - "Pinocchio's Plight" Cover Cameos * Walt Disney Comics Digest 1 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 2 (logo) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 3 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 4 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 6 (logo) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 7 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 8 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 9 (logo) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 10 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 11 (logo) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 13 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 14 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 17 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 18 (logo) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 19 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 20 (logo) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 21 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 22 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 23 (logo) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 24 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 26 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 28 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 29 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 31 (logo) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 32 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 35 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 36 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 37 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 39 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 40 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 41 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 43 (name only) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 46 (logo) * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 1 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 2 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 3 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 4 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 5 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 6 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 7 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 8 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 9 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 33 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 41 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 49 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 58 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 75 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 97 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 264 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 265 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 500 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 519 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 526 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 527 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 528 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 529 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 530 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 531 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 532 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 533 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 534 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 549 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 550 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 551 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 552 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 553 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 554 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 555 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 556 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 557 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 558 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 559 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 560 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 561 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 562 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 563 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 564 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 565 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 566 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 567 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 568 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 569 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 570 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 571 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 572 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 573 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 576 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 577 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 578 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 579 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 580 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 581 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 582 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 583 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 584 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 585 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 615 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 618 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 621 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 633 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 676 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 689 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 696 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 703 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 704 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 705 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 706 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 707 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 708 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 709 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 710 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 711 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 712 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 713 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 714 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 716 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 720 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 721 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 722 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 724 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 727 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 731 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 732 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 733 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 741 Category:Characters Category:Mouseton Category:The Disneyverse